Can Anybody See Me? Can Anybody Help?
by AnabellaWaldorf
Summary: "If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you it's yours for life. If it doesn't it was never yours to begin with." He just prays she'll come back


My AU Season 5

**5x01 Yes, then Zero**

-CB*NS-

The first thing he notices when they step out of the plane is the burning sun. He is used to cloudy New York and Los Angeles just feels like a different place. A place that doesn't feel like home. Neverless he turns towards his bestfriend since childhood noticing how his signature smirk is missing and he seems brooding.

"What are you thinking of?" – he asks him even though he has a feeling. Chuck turned to him and sighed

"Nothing, just thinking of way to surpise my dear sis" – he said smirking but they both know he's lying. Neither of them mentions it though.

The limo pulls up and they get inside. And Nate already feels nervous of seeing Serena.

-CB*NS-

Monaco is different that she expected. Louis is different. Than there's this constant ache in her heart tha's not even close to going away. She never felt this lonely in her life. Even when Serena left and Nate was just distracted she always had Dorota and Chuck to count to. _Chuck._ God, she missed him. She never thought it was possible to miss a person so much. Back to the point. Louis was always away, it was either work or "personal benefits" as his mother called them. When she agreed to marry him, she thought she'd get her fairytale and not get stuck in "Charlene Wittstock engagement/marriage". She always knew Charlene was no Grace Kelly anyway. Whatever. Point was Louis was having affairs and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She felt the control slipping out of her hands and she went back to the only thing that could give it to her. Food, fingers, throat and puke. And the preganacy test she left in New York without knowing its result was a major factor into her relapse. Sometimes when she was alone, she liked to remember better times, happier times. Freshman year of college times

"_So this is our official 6-months anniversary dinner?" – Blair asked smiling and sitting on the chair he pulled out for her_

"_Well, only the best for the best" – Chuck answered her and kissed her on the lips – "I love you"_

"_I love you too" – Blair laughed and kissed him again._

But remembering Chuck always brought back memories of the night he let her go. She admired his strength. She had never been able to let him go and she strongly believes she never will. Though sometimes, even though she knowshe did it because he wanted to see her happy, a part of her, the insecure part believes he did it because he doesn't love her enough. She just hopes that the feeling is wrong.

-CB*NS-

This summer for Dan had been interesting to say the least. His book was best-seller and none of the people portrayed in the book called him to tell him how much they hated him. Nad, honestly he didn't care. Blair was in Monaco preparing her wedding. Serena was in LA living out her dream and Chuck and Nate were traveling around the world. The only person he had contact with except for Eric and his dad was Charlie. But she was just a friend helping him cope over loosing Blair Waldorf. _You can't lose what you never had_ a voice alike Vanessa says in the back of his head and he tells it to shut up and start focusing on the fact that he'll be going on a book tour soon. First destination: Los Angeles.

-CB*NS-

Back in LA, Chuck and Nate were enjoying hanging out with Serena. They hadn't seen each other for months. After they had a lot of drinks they sat on the couch.

"What's up with Blair?" – asked Nate. Chuck got up immediately at the mention of her name and went to the bar puring himself a shot. Nate and Serena got up and watched Chuck as he drank shot after shot, Nate couldn't watch anymore and took the bottle and the glasses out of his hand and put them above the fridge. In Serena's eyes, he looked so lost, like the boy she saw at Bart's funeral. As if his world was ripped away from him and this time it was only worse.

"I don't know what to do without her" – he whispered and it was barely audible

"Oh, Chuck" – whispered Serena and pulled him in a hug –Everything's gonna be okay. You two are meant to be and it'll only be a matter of time till Blair figures that out too"


End file.
